


Come a Little Closer

by wolfelements



Series: Closer'Verse [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: First Time, M/M, Minor Assault, Oxnard Xander, Riley has a protective kink, Stripper Xander, motel sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfelements/pseuds/wolfelements
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t have a costume,” Xander offered in one last attempt to get out of this. “Really, who wants to watch a non-themed strip show, by someone that can’t dance at that?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come a Little Closer

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quite a while ago and it's was my first Xander/Riley pairing. And probably the best sex scene I've ever written But as I said on Livejournal as the time, these two talking just made it turn into a PWP-almost-story.

There was something about being raised on the Hellmouth that made it difficult to simply sit back and relax. Even away from his hometown he wasn’t able to walk down a street without checking his pocket for his stake or glancing down each alley that he passed. Thankfully, Oxnard wasn’t really a place for demon congregation. He’d been here for two weeks, waiting for his car to be fixed and ignoring the rowdy women at the club he worked at, and he had yet to come across a single vampire.

It was strange. And it made him wary. Sooner or later he knew he was going to come across something unpleasant.

Which is why he really wasn’t surprised when his boss sidled up to him one fine Thursday evening. The man was tough and burly, the typical bar owner type. His beady little eyes watched Xander wash yet another glass for a moment, before he finally spoke. “So, kid, it’s like this. Tommy is out sick and Jerry is on vacation.”

Xander stilled, slowly setting the glass down. He felt a flutter of terror hit his stomach. “Oh, no. I am not doing that again! You promised, Lee. One night is what we agreed to. I’m dishwasher boy, remember?”

“There is no one else,” Lee stated, mouth pulling into a tight frown. It reminded Xander, oddly enough, of Giles when he was disappointed. Which was probably why Lee had managed to talked him into—oh, God, really? He had actually done it.—stripping last week. 

“What about Bob?” Xander said hopefully.

Both of them turned to look at the cook. Bob was large, beer belly hanging over his belt and grease stains permanently etched into his clothes. The man belched, bringing forth a wince from both of them.

“Okay, so not Bob,” he relented. “But, seriously, Lee? I’m horrible at the stripper thing. And don’t you have two strippers already?”

“That’s not what the ladies say,” Lee said with a grin that said that he won, and knew it. “They’ve been asking for you. Besides, they’re both due for a break and we’ve got to have a bit of variety, right?”

Xander shuddered, subconsciously moving so his backside was pressed against the sink. Thankfully, the bruises from being pinched by an overly enthusiastic woman old enough to be his grandmother had already faded. This, Xander decided, was why he needed to be more vigilant about the jobs he picked. Not that he had had much of a choice, as this was the only place actually hiring when he showed up in town. With a sigh, Xander pulled the towel out of his back pocket and tossed it onto the counter.

“I don’t have a costume,” Xander offered in one last attempt to get out of this. “Really, who wants to watch a non-themed strip show, by someone that can’t dance at that?”

“Trust me, these people will love the boy next door look,” Lee replied. “You still have the g-string from last week, right?”

“In my locker,” Xander mumbled. He knew he should have burned the damn thing.

Xander allowed Lee to lead him to the back room, where the other two strippers were lounging around in various states of undress. Xander pulled his eyes from the smooth contour of Jacob’s backside and ignored the wolf-whistle Keith gave him. Frowning, he pulled the needed piece of underwear out of his locker and kicked off his boots. After a pause, he pulled off his socks before stomping toward the bathroom. He changed underwear, wincing when the g-string made a point to ride up in uncomfortable areas, before pulling his jeans back on and returning to Lee’s side. 

“I want a raise,” he stated.

Lee raised an eyebrow. “Tips ain’t enough, kid?”

Xander didn’t bother to reply to that. Instead, he glared at Keith, who was giggling. The stripper gave him a saucy grin. “Don’t worry, Xanny-boy, they won’t treat you too bad.”

“Are you kidding?” Jacob hissed, looking mortified enough for all of them. “Those guys are vicious. Lee, you can’t make Xander do this. Ladies are one thing, even when they get out of hand it’s no big deal, but we’re talking about a bunch of—“

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Xander yelped. “Guys? You didn’t say anything about guys, Lee!”

“Didn’t think it was an issue,” the boss said with a shrug. 

“I’m not—I don’t think—since when do we have gay night?” Xander literally squeaked.

“Since we started getting a lot of guys slipping into the building,” Lee replied. “No point in turning away good money.” At Xander expression the man sighed. “Look, kid, it’s no big deal. It’s no different than last week.”

“Yeah, except he looks like fresh meat,” Jacob commented. “Trust me, Lee, us gay guys know innocence when we see it. They’ll eat him alive.”

“Not if he doesn’t get too close,” Lee said. 

Xander rubbed at his face and once again ignored Keith’s giggling. God, he hated his co-workers. He drew in a deep breath, let it out, and told himself that it was one night. He couldn’t get into too much trouble over a single night, could he? He shot one last desperate glance at Jacob, who winced, before turning on his heel and heading for the door. 

“What song do you want, kid?”

“I don’t care, really. I doubt I’ll even hear the damn thing.” With a sigh, Xander looked down at himself, tugging lightly at his plain white shirt. He really did look like the perfect boy next door—blue jeans, t-shirt, and belt. He remained barefoot, having learned his lesson on how hard it was to take off shoes while attempting to dance. His toes curled against the cold wood floor before he forced himself to calm and walk to the back of the stage, right where the curtain waited to be opened.

He peeked through the small opening. Men. Everywhere. Oh, God. Why was he doing this again? Oh, right, because he actually liked his boss and he knew that the tips he made from one dance would equal a whole night’s work as the dishwasher. That and, despite the Hellmouth watchfulness that often controlled his actions, he couldn’t say no to people who actually needed help. And heaven forbid the strippers in the back room not get their frequent breaks. 

His eyes scanned the room as he waited for Lee to get around to picking the damn music. Most of the men out there were already approaching drunk, if the number of glasses Xander had cleaned already were any indication. They were rowdy, but not to the point that explained Jacob’s utter terror at the idea of sending him out there. Then again, Jacob was disturbingly overprotective of him. It reminded him of Willow, a really male and really gay Willow. Making things out to be more than they actually were, was kind of part of the man’s charm.

Xander drew in another calming breath as his eyes landed on the only stationary figure in the entire club. He was tall, blonde, and held himself in a way that told Xander that he wasn’t entirely comfortable with being there. He wasn’t goofing off with anyone. In fact, he looked to be alone, sitting at his table next to the stage and sipping his beer. He was also attractive, in a total boy-scout kind of way.

Xander pulled back from the curtain and closed his eyes. Right. Now was not the time to let his inner bisexual out. Knowing his luck, that guy could be the only vampire in the entire town.

“Hop to it, kid!” Lee yelled at him just before a throbbing music filled the club. 

He sighed, ran his fingers through his hair and casually stepped through the curtain and onto the stage. He stood there a moment, looking over the crowd with a nervous expression. The men whooped and hollered, totally taking in the blush that appeared around his neck. Xander fought the urge to laugh. Really, could his life get any more ridiculous?

So, he danced. Personally, he didn’t think he danced very well, but the men seemed to enjoy it, especially when he slowly pulled his shirt off to reveal tanned skin and a lean body. Xander kept his eyes closed for most of it, trailing near the edge of the stage just enough to allow hands to graze his hips as they moved and occasionally slip money into his back pocket.

He was working the belt off when he looked up, through his bangs to find the blonde guy staring at him intently. He almost fumbled under that gaze, before ripping the belt off with haste. Somehow he managed to hold the man’s eyes as he unbuttoned his jeans and slowly lowered the zipper.

The man’s mouth parted, his hand visibly clenching around the beer bottle.

Xander felt another blush rise, this time reaching his cheeks as he lowered his head in an almost submissive move that had most of the men in the room making more noise than could be healthy. The thought made him suddenly grin and he kicked the jeans away, dancing casually across the stage and away from those piercing eyes. 

Finally, the song was over and Xander was able to amble around the stage, gathering his clothes and picking up a few more tips when he allowed a few hands to slide up his thigh. He paused in front of the blonde man, slowly reaching down to pick up the belt. The man hadn’t move an inch and was still staring at him. 

Okay, so maybe his inner bisexual was coming out in full force, because Xander felt himself smile at the man, clearly flirting across the few feet that separated them. Blue eyes widened at him, before Xander turned on his heel and sauntered off the stage. Lee was waiting near the sound booth, a slight smirk gracing the man’s features.

“Never again,” Xander said. That was stupid to say, because that’s what he had said last week and it hadn’t worked. 

“How about one more for the night?” 

“Nah, I’ve got dishes to wash,” he replied flippantly. Lee merely smiled and walked off, not pushing the subject. Yeah, he liked his boss when he wasn’t talking him into being naked in front of other people.

He dressed quickly, thankful to have his boxers on again, and returned to his station at the sink. Two hours later he was heading out of the building, an envelope of tips in his pocket and a stake in the other. Constant vigilance. That was him, even when he was inwardly doing the Snoopy dance over money.

This didn’t explain why he missed seeing the group of guys hovering near the back door. But he did hear them, after a bit, following along like some kind of miniature drunken mob. His back stiffened immediately, remember a couple of weeks ago when Jacob had showed up to work with a bruise grazing his cheek, complaining about drunk bastards who didn’t take no for an answer. Thankfully, Jacob was a tough little shit and made a point to fight dirty. 

Xander wasn’t entirely sure he could manage the same feat. Vampires he could deal with. Stake to heart and all that was left was dust. Humans, on the other hand? Xander spent so much time worrying about the monsters in the shadows that he often forgot that there were just as many dangers out in the open.

He glanced over his shoulder and winced at the catcall he received. “Hey, baby! Slow down. We just want an encore.”

Seriously? Xander did not need this kind of shit. He turned, walking backwards as he stared at the four men. “Sorry, guys, that’s all for tonight. Or for forever, actually.”

He must have been moving too slowly, because they swarmed in on him in surprising speed. He yelled, fighting, but still felt himself being shoved into the nearest alley and against a solid brick wall. Sucking in sharp breaths, Xander kicked at one of the men holding him. The man yelped, falling back. 

“That’s not very nice at all,” another man growled, grabbing him with rough hands. Before Xander could come up with a way to get lose he was being spun around and slammed face first into the brick. Pain shot across his face and something wet trickled out of his nose. 

Oh, God. There were hands grabbing at his pants. This was not happening to him. 

Not knowing what else to do, Xander drew in a deep breath and just screamed. A hand came up, hitting him hard enough to cause his already bleeding nose to hit the wall again, before it snaked around to cover his mouth.

Suddenly, the hands were gone and the sound of cursing reached Xander’s ears. He twisted around, sliding down the wall and curling up as he saw a vaguely familiar blonde head dive into the drunken mob. Flesh impacting flesh hit his ears, followed by sounds of pain. Xander closed his eyes, blocking it out, trying to simply not exist. Somehow, he managed to slow his breathing, though the hold his arms had on his knees refused to lessen. 

“Hey,” a soft voice said, pulling Xander out of his forced calm. 

Xander jerked in shocked, scrambling back and nearly panicking when he realized that the wall was keeping him from going anywhere. He stared up at blue eyes, blonde hair falling against a forehead that was wrinkled up in worry. He sucked in a breath and slowly forced himself to his feet.

“You okay?” the man asked. His large hands were out, like he wanted to touch Xander, but didn’t want to frighten him more. For some reason that made Xander feel safer than knowing this guy had saved him did. 

Xander glanced behind the man, noting that the only thing remaining from the group of men was a splatter of blood on the ground. He swallowed. “Where--?”

“They ran off. How do you feel? Do you need a doctor?”

He reached up and lightly touched his nose. Pain flared, but it wasn’t much more than a steady throb. “I don’t think it’s broken.”

“Maybe I should get you to the police, then,” the man offered.

“What? Why?” Typical Sunnydale reaction right there, Xander thought. 

“To press charges.”

“Oh, uh, no. That’s okay,” Xander stammered. He cleared his throat, looking at the man standing across from him. His eyes landed on the large gash on the man’s upper arm and the blood that dotted his knuckles. “You’re hurt.”

The blonde looked down at the cut and shrugged. “I’ve had worse.”

“Yeah, well, at least let me clean it up?” he said, walking toward the street. He was moving steadily, which was good. No need to be scared anymore, Xander Harris. Everything is fine. Besides, he had the big guy to protect him now. “I have a first aid kit at…my place. Well, it’s sort of my place. If you can consider a motel ‘my place’.”

“I don’t want to intrude.” This was joined with a slight smile, which Xander figured was directed at his babble.

“Hey, you just saved my delicate flesh,” he said cheerfully, almost feeling like it was real. “My name’s Xander by the way.”

“Riley.”

“Well, Riley, are you coming?” he asked, stepping out onto the side walk and looking back at him over his shoulder. Riley stared at him a moment, before sending him an almost bashful smile and following. Yeah, okay, so this guy was kind of adorable as well as hot.

They made it to the mid-grade motel room that Xander rented on a weekly basis in silence. It was oddly comfortable, which Xander hadn’t expected. He unlocked the door and gestured for Riley to enter, Hellmouth instinct keeping him from speaking the words ‘come in’. Riley stood there for a moment, unsure, before finally settling into the room’s only chair next to the bed. 

“So, are you from Oxnard?” Xander asked, grabbing his ridiculously large first aid kit from the bathroom, stopping long enough to quickly clean the blood from his own face. 

Riley eyed the kit, watching Xander pull out bandages and antiseptic, before he answered. “No, I recently moved to California.”

“I’m not from here, either, in case you couldn’t tell,” Xander said with a grin. He waited for Riley to roll up his sleeve, fully revealing a nasty looking cut, so he could begin cleaning the wound. “I started out on a road trip, but that didn’t work out too well in my favor. My car broke down and I ended up having to get a job to pay for the repairs. The result was what you saw tonight.”

“The stripping, you mean.”

Xander met Riley’s gaze for a moment, managing to not laugh when the man blushed. “Yeah, well, I’m normally known for my dish washing skills. Sorry you had to see my horrible attempt at entertainment.”

“I thought you were pretty good,” Riley said softly, before looking away.

“You must not see many strip shows, then.”

“Uh, no, not really.” Another blush. Wow, was this guy for real? “That was only my second time near a gay club, actually. Well, I doubt you could consider Roper’s a club, but it was a gay country bar.”

“I hear those are pretty popular,” Xander commented for lack of anything better to say. He reached for the bandage and gently applied it to Riley’s arm. “Let me clean your knuckles.”

There was a moment of silence as Xander dabbed at Riley’s right hand. The cuts weren’t actually bad here and he suspected most of the blood had come from his opponent’s nose. He cleared his throat and looked up, still holding Riley’s hand. Riley was watching him carefully, like he was a book that Riley was trying to read.

“Thank you,” Riley whispered.

“I think I’m supposed to be the one saying that,” he said, smiling.

And then, oh hey, lips. Maybe Xander wasn’t as good at that whole vigilance thing as he thought, because that was Riley kissing him and he had not seen it coming. It was a really nice, really brief kiss, though. Riley pulled back after less than a minute, staring at him with an expression that could have been shock or possibly fear. Xander licked his lips, tasting Riley, and nearly fell off of where he was perched on the bed as he leaned forward to kiss Riley back.

Riley’s arm came around his waist, preventing his fall. Riley’s lips—very, very nice lips at that—parted and a tongue grazed along Xander’s mouth. A grunt escaped Xander’s throat. He tilted his head, opening his mouth and letting Riley in. 

“Are you okay with this?” Riley asked against his mouth, even as he practically pulled Xander into his lap. Xander straddled his thighs, resting his hands against Riley’s shoulders and nodded. “But after what they—“

“They didn’t do anything,” Xander insisted, letting his lips trail along Riley’s cheek until he reached his ear. “You didn’t let them.”

This guy must have had some kind of protective kink, because at those words Xander was being kissed within an inch of his life. And, yeah, it was good. Why hadn’t he tried this before? Having not tried this was a very stupid move on his part, because the feel of stubble and a masculine mouth and, oh yes, broad shoulders was wonderful. 

Xander’s back arched when he felt hands at his hips, slipping underneath his t-shirt and gliding across the skin found there. He felt more than heard Riley groan, his fingers tightening against Xander’s waist. Xander pulled back, pulling in air, meeting blue eyes that looked greyer now that they were in proper lighting. After a moment’s pause, he reached down and pulled his shirt off, fighting down the urge to cover himself. He could handle stripping and pretending to be on the swim team, so he could definitely manage this.

Riley’s hand trailed up his side and slipped around, resting on the middle of his back. “You’re beautiful.”

“Yeah, whatever you say,” Xander snorted, tugging at Riley’s own shirt. “Let’s see how nice you look, pretty boy.”

He waited until Riley had leaned forward to pull the man’s shirt off, tossing it to the side and immediately resting his hands on a smooth chest. Riley’s arms fully surrounded him, bringing their chest together and trapping Xander’s hands between them. Damn, he was warm and smooth and strong and Xander really, really wanted to kiss him again. So, he did.

This time the kiss started out soft and inviting. Their lips were barely parted, just enough to feel the ghost of a breath. Xander tightened his hold around Riley’s shoulders, finally opening his mouth farther and groaning when a tongue met his own. Riley’s hands gripped his hips hard, pulling him closer as their tongues glided against one another. He had a feeling he was going to have bruises in the morning, which shot an unexpected thrill down his spine that caused his hips to jerk forward, rubbing his hardness against Riley’s own.

“Oh, God,” Riley breathed, trailing kisses down Xander’s jaw. 

Blunt teeth scraped across Xander’s jugular, biting down lightly. Hellmouth instinct wanted to flinch, but he found himself moaning instead. He grabbed Riley by the hair and pulled him into a hard kiss, driving his tongue into that sweet mouth and making every effort to devour him. As he bit down lightly on Riley’s lower lip he felt the man shift forward, carefully moving until he was sitting at the edge of the chair, arms tightly wound around Xander’s waist.

“You’re not going to try to—“ Xander started, letting out a sound of shock when Riley easily picked him up and with a turn, dropped him onto the bed. Xander laughed, looking up at Riley through his bangs, taking in the blonde man’s flushed face. “Okay, so maybe you were going to try to pick me up. You’re pretty strong. I like it.”

“Do you?” Riley asked almost absently as he climbed onto the bed, hovering over Xander with his hands planted on either side of Xander’s head.

“Hmm, yeah,” Xander replied, reaching up with a hand and trailing his fingers down a smooth, muscular stomach. “You must work out. Or do a lot of heavy lifting in your job, like a farmer or something. Which could be sexy, I guess. Huh, I’ve never actually thought about it before, but all that sweat induced labor, horses, skin bronzed due to the sun. Nice.”

“Do you ever shut up?” Riley asked with a laugh, before diving down for a kiss.

“I really—“ Mmm, kissing boys was very nice indeed. “—really—“ Xander tugged at Riley’s jeans, somehow managing to pop the first button free. “—don’t stop talking. And, hey! Button-fly. Those are really of the hotness.”

“I don’t think ‘of the hotness’ is proper grammar,” Riley said as he fought with Xander’s own jeans. “How is it you could take these off on stage, but I’m having trouble with them now?”

Xander managed to rip Riley’s fly completely open before he reached down and unzipped his own pants. “It’s the zipper. Gets you every time. When the lust sets in we mere mortals tend to forget that zips move up and down instead of in a zigzag.”

Riley simply nodded as he leaned in to kiss Xander again, tongue flicking across his lower lip and making Xander arch his hips upward. The hand that wasn’t holding Riley up slipped inside his jeans, but over the boxers, to palm at the swell of his ass. Xander fought down a giggle at the fact that Riley was clearly attempting to move at a slow, respectable pace instead of just diving right in for the goods. 

Inwardly, Xander didn’t know what to make of that. He wasn’t used to people trying to cherish him in any way and it was clear that, despite this obviously being a one night stand, Riley was definitely cherishing him. It was apparent in every touch and the way Riley’s eyes focused on him, soaking up every movement his body decided to make. This was as different from his first time with a woman as a person could get. 

He ignored the thoughts racing at the back of his brain as he shoved Riley’s jeans and boxers down, revealing smooth flesh and a hard erection. He ran his hands down the outside of Riley’s thighs, sucking briefly at Riley’s tongue. “Please? Naked?”

Riley chuckled. Their attention switched their own clothes, legs kicking denim away. Xander shifted on the bed, getting more comfortable as he watched the other man undress. He took a moment to appreciate the sight, before reaching out his hand and pulling Riley toward him. A gasp escaped him when their bodies met skin against skin and finally, as Riley settled between his thighs, cock against cock.

“That’s nice,” Xander practically purred, rolling his hips and gaining a moan from Riley in response. He grinned and did it again.

“Shit, Xander,” Riley gasped, thrusting against him. Riley began kissing and biting his way down Xander’s throat, further down his chest and stopping at a nipple. Xander’s mouth opened, not able to pull in the air to moan when teeth bit down on his nipple, causing his back to arch and cock to throb.

Xander dug his fingers into the small of Riley’s back, trying to pull him closer as their bodies continued to rub against one another. He whined low in his throat, head falling back, when Riley pulled away and began moving downward again. Part of him wanted to stop Riley’s progress, because he was really enjoying all that attention to his nipples, but his dick was definitely in favor of the direction Riley seemed to be heading. Xander managed to suck in a breath, possibly to say something, but all that came out was a deep groan when a wet tongue licked its way up the underside of his cock.

“Yes, yes,” Xander hissed, scrambling to grab a hold of something so he didn’t pull out Riley’s hair in an attempt to get more of that mouth on him. Everything kind of blurred together at that moment, filled with nothing but sweet suction and a perfect tongue that knew all the best places to lick. Pleasure was racing up his spine and while he really, really wanted to come a bigger part of him wanted something more. He wanted to feel Riley inside of him, stretching him and filling him up and damn, he’d never actually wanted that before. He had known he liked guys and figured sooner or later he’d do something with one, but he’d never actively desired to have himself spread open before a guy. He’d never actually wanted to beg for it.

“Are you okay?” Riley’s voice cut through the haze in Xander’s mind. He blinked down at the blonde, trying to figure out why Riley wasn’t still sucking his cock. “Xander?”

“Huh?”

“You got really tense there for a minute,” Riley said softly, crawling back up and not quite covering Xander with his body. Xander automatically wrapped his arms around the man, pulling him down and feeling his weight pressing him into the mattress, grounding him. Riley nuzzled the sensitive skin behind his ear before continuing, “It wasn’t a good kind of tensing, either.”

“Sorry.” Xander swallowed, feeling a rush of embarrassment run through him. Figures he’d screw this up.

“You don’t need to apologize,” Riley replied. “Just tell me what’s on your mind. The sooner you get it out, the sooner I can go back to making you moan.”

He laughed and allowed Riley to move them until they were both on their sides, facing each other. He stared at Riley’s face for a moment, taking in the worry lines and his patient expression. “Umm, okay, so I guess I just need to be honest. I’ve never done…this.”

“Picked up a guy?”

“Uh, yeah, that too. No, what I mean is any of this. I’ve never done any of this,” Xander said in such a soft voice, he was shocked that Riley could actually hear him. And he obviously had, if the guy’s look of disbelief was anything to go by. 

“You’re a virgin?” Riley practically squeaked. 

He would have been amused if the situation wasn’t utterly mortifying. “Uh, not really. I’ve been with a girl, but when it comes to guys…I’m…”

“A virgin,” Riley repeated.

“Okay, see, we keep throwing this word around and it’s not perfectly accurate.” Xander paused, before shooting him a wry grin. “Alright, so maybe it’s a little accurate.”

“Shit.”

He gulped, trying to not feel hurt. Which was stupid. It wasn’t his fault that he was a virgin when it came to the male loving. And it wasn’t his fault that his only sexual experience was one of…yeah, best not go there. “It’s okay. I understand.”

Riley blinked and looked at him a moment, and then his eyes cleared. “No, Xander, that’s not…I was just surprised. Trust me when I say that you did not seem to be fumbling your way through any of this. I just don’t know how far we should take things.”

“Why can’t we take it all the way?” Geeze, was he really bringing out the little boy voice that always ensured he got his way when used on Willow or Buffy? He peered over at Riley, trying to see if it was working.

“Your first time should be special,” Riley stated, almost sternly.

A laugh escaped him. “Special? The only girl I’ve been with tried to strangle me and kicked me out of her motel room. This is like the most romantic moment of my life in comparison.”

Riley simply looked horrified.

“Can we stop going down the tragic road of my memory and get back to business, now?” he asked, sticking his lower lip out for good measure. Hey, it worked on Giles.

“Yeah,” Riley finally said. “Okay, but we only take this as far as you want.”

“Got it,” he grinned. He slid his hand along the curve of Riley’s hip and scooted his body closer. Soft lips kissed him with a tenderness that almost made him tremble. Hands started lightly touching him and once again Xander felt overwhelmed by the feeling of being valued. Like before, he pushed the feeling away and concentrated on kissing Riley.

Strong arms pulled him closer, twisting them until he found himself on top of Riley’s long body. His legs automatically parted and he lifted up, straddling Riley’s waist. Riley visibly gulped and his Adam’s apple bobbed. Xander leaned down, groaning when their cocks brushed against one another. He kissed Riley lightly on the mouth and then moved down, teeth scraping across Riley’s throat. Riley’s head fell back, giving him all the room he wanted to place kisses, bites, and small licks across warm skin. 

He thrust his hips downward, grinding their cocks together, diving down to swallow Riley’s gasp. Heavy hands grabbed at his waist, before settling on his hips and guiding his rhythm. He moaned into Riley’s mouth, hands clenching at the pillow on either side of Riley’s head. He distantly heard himself talking against Riley’s lips, but the pleasure centered at his groin was too distracting to understand any of it. 

“Yes,” Riley suddenly groaned out.

“Yes. Huh?” Xander asked, jerking back just as what he had been saying flooded his brain. He blushed. “Yeah, I want that. I want…yeah.”

“Do you have anything? A condom?” 

Riley’s hand had moved to lightly trace small lines up and down the underside of his cock, so it took him a moment to respond. “I have lotion and, um, there should be a condom in my laundry somewhere.”

One of Riley’s eyebrows rose at that. “Your laundry?”

“Well, uh, the guys at work are always stuffing them into my pockets,” Xander mumbled, turning to look over his shoulder and scan the room. He spotted his pile of dirty clothes in the corner and didn’t bother to feel bad about being untidy. “Wait here.”

“Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere.”

He shot Riley a grin and hopped off the bed. He felt a little ridiculous digging around in the pockets of the jeans he wore the last couple of days, while standing there completely nude, but the triumph he felt when he found the foil package of a condom completely overrode that. He paused long enough to grab the tube of hand lotion on top of the television before crawling back onto the bed and handing the items to Riley, like a wild animal offering food up to its mate.

Riley accepted them with a smile, setting them to the side before pulling him into another long and slow kiss. Xander made a soft sound at the back of his throat, laying down and enjoying the feel of Riley’s hand sliding up and down his side. He took a moment to focus on the kiss, cupping Riley’s face as his tongue explored the crevices of Riley’s mouth. He groaned, arching his back when Riley’s fingers wrapped around his cock, stroking it as Riley started trailing kisses down his neck. 

This felt familiar, Xander thought when Riley’s teeth scraped across one of his nipples, producing a drawn out moan. A tongue trailed a light path down his abdomen, dipping briefly into his bellybutton. Hands encouraged him to spread his legs apart further, giving Riley room to kiss his way up the inside of his left thigh. Xander sucked in a sharp breath when Riley’s lips brushed the head of his cock, kissing it, before taking it into his mouth.

Xander’s back arched, his hips thrusting upward without his consent. Thankfully, Riley didn’t seem to mind and made a point to take him deeper into that hot, wet, wonderful…Xander blinked and tried to remember that breathing was actually a good thing. Holy shit, Riley was good at that. He moaned, fingers grabbing hold of the sheets and nearly ripping them as he fought to not shove his entire erection into that mouth and down that throat. 

He saw Riley’s arm move out of the corner of his eyes, but he was too busy allowing Riley to shift one of his legs over until it was bent, exposing him more than the thought should be comfortable. His eyes closed and he zoned in on the hot suction pulling at his cock, sending shivers along his skin.

It took him a moment to notice the slick touch of Riley’s finger running lightly along the patch of skin where ass met thigh. He bent his leg further, gasping when Riley simultaneously hummed and slid his finger along the cleft of his ass. Another sound escaped him when he felt Riley’s touch at his entrance and for a second he tensed, but Riley hummed again and he was too busy enjoying the vibration around his cock to really notice that there was a finger slipping inside of him.

“Oh, God,” he panted, reaching down to place his hand on Riley’s shoulder, needing the contact to ground him. 

It felt weird. Not bad, exactly, and any badness that he could have felt was taken away by Riley’s glorious mouth, but it was weird. He felt the finger move in and out, rotating. He forced himself to relax, though his hard grip on Riley’s shoulder didn’t ease any. For a moment, that was all that happened. Riley sucked on his cock, tongue occasionally circling the head, while his finger gently massaged the passage into Xander’s body. 

Then the finger was gone and Xander found he kind of missed it. 

He drew in a sharp breath when it returned, this time with more lubricant and apparently a friend. He somehow managed to keep his body relaxed, his fingers flexing against Riley’s shoulder. Riley’s mouth left his cock and he felt soft lips kiss the inside of his thigh as those thick fingers slowly worked their way into his body.

It burned and he could feel every stretch and movement. It was like his whole world was suddenly zeroed in on his ass, which almost made him giggle. Then the fingers were twisting and curving and holy shit! What was that? Sparks, wonderful and pretty sparks were shooting through his body and appearing behind his closed eyelids. 

His eyes shot open and he lifted his head in order to stare down at Riley in awe. The other man grinned, face flushed, before his moved his fingers again, causing another shockwave through Xander’s body. Xander made what was possibly an embarrassing keening noise and his hips jerked. “Oh my God. Oh my God.”

“Yeah?” Riley whispered against the sensitive skin of his thigh. Xander shuddered, back arching as Riley’s fingers continued to move. 

“Oh, yeah,” he said, literally purring. He felt Riley chuckle. Those fingers kept moving. They didn’t hit that spot every time, which was probably good for Xander’s sanity. By now Xander was rocking his hips downward, desperately trying to get Riley’s fingers in deeper. And then they were leaving, moving out of him with a final caress to his prostate. “No!”

“Shh,” Riley replied. “This will be easier for you if you’re on your stomach.”

Xander whined, not wanting to move, but after a second he realized that the sooner he rolled over then the sooner Riley could get back to what he was doing. He rolled, laying flat on his stomach. Riley gently nudged his legs apart.

“Lift up,” Riley ordered. And, hey, that tone of voice was kind of hot. 

He did as he was told and waited until Riley had placed a pillow under his hips before he dropped back onto the mattress, his body feeling heavy and tingling in anticipation. Riley’s hands immediately rested on the cheeks of his ass, massaging gently before parting them. Xander gripped the bed sheets and pressed his forehead against the mattress when he felt Riley’s fingers return, gently easing their way inside. He moaned and thrust his hips backwards to impale himself.

He heard Riley groan, his free hand tightening its hold on Xander’s hip. Xander’s breath caught when Riley’s fingers twisted, hitting that wonderful spot and sending a ripple of pleasure up his spine. He rolled his hips again, feeling Riley’s fingers slip farther inside, until they were in as far as Riley’s large hand would allow them. 

Then they withdrew until just the tips of Riley’s blunt fingers remained. Xander let out another whine, which turned into a low groan when three fingers pressed their way inside. The burning returned and his fought down a wince, concentrating instead on the heat of Riley’s hand holding him steady and, oh hello, lips kissing the small of his back. That was very nice, indeed.

“Holy freakin’ vampires on a stick!” Xander babbled out when Riley’s three rather impressively large fingers rotated inside of him, rubbing hard against his prostate and nearly sending him into climax. There was a pause in the movement from his words, but apparently Riley decided now was not the time to comment and continued his ministrations. Riley, Xander decided, was very intelligent.

He pressed his palms against the mattress and used them as balance as he pushed his body backward, wanting more. Riley nipped lightly at a spot of skin on his back. “Think you’re ready?”

“Oh, God, yeah I am. Please,” Xander replied, not bothered at all that he was now begging. “Just, please, don’t make me wait. I want. More, please, more.”

“Damn, you’re beautiful like this,” Riley breathed against his skin as his fingers withdrew.

“Enough talk, more touch,” he demanded, arching his back in clear invitation. He heard movement, the crinkle of foil, but none of it really registered.

Something large and blunt pressed against him and he grit his teeth as Riley worked his way inside, fighting the urge to clench around the invading cock. Riley held onto his hips like a vice, pinning him to the mattress with his weight as he eased inside. Xander felt the muscles in his back spasm as he fought to not ram his hips back to speed up the process. Instead, he sucked in huge gulps of air, forehead digging into the sheets underneath him and fingers nearly ripping the material they clutched.

Hot breath hit the back of his neck, followed by a light kiss as Riley fully settled within him. Riley’s chest pressed down against his back, pressing him firmly in place as they waited for Xander’s body to adjust. After a moment, Xander let out a broken moan.

“Yeah,” Riley breathed into his ear, the light touch of air sending a shiver along Xander’s spine. 

Riley lifted up slightly, bracing himself with his hands, but not fully removing his weight from Xander’s back. He felt Riley begin to withdraw and a small part of him panicked, not wanting the fullness to leave. But just as quickly Riley was rocking forward. Xander groaned, trying to rock back into Riley’s slowly increasing thrusts. The friction was amazing, sending sharp strikes of lightning up Xander’s body. He felt Riley shift, entering him at another angle, which felt nice but wasn’t that different than before.

Still, Xander was far from complaining. In fact, he was starting to get very vocal about how much he was enjoying this.

Then Riley shifted again and suddenly he was hitting that spot inside him, forcing a cry of pleasure from Xander’s throat. Xander trembled, body jerking in an attempt to speed up Riley’s thrusts, and to have him hit that spot more and more. He could feel his cock hardening even more, pressed tight between his body and the pillow underneath him. He rocked his hips, trying to get more friction and to encourage Riley to keep moving. 

Riley’s hands suddenly grabbed his own, pinning them with a tight grip to the mattress and stopping any plot Xander might have had to reach underneath him for his cock. A sound escaped Xander’s chest just before words began to tumble out of his mouth. He didn’t know what he was saying and he didn’t really care. He just wanted more.

“I’ll give you more,” Riley said against his ear, his thrust speeding up and hitting Xander’s prostate so rapidly that Xander practically wailed in response. Riley kissed his throat, breathed against his skin. “Let go. I’ve got you.”

“Please,” he begged, trying to get one of his hands free from Riley’s grip. He needed his cock touched, almost as much as he needed Riley to keep fucking him. 

Distantly he could hear the bed hitting the wall as Riley’s thrusts became frantic. Each time Riley’s cock impaled him a shockwave of pleasure made its way to his cock. He honestly didn’t know how much longer he could take it. He wanted more, damn did he want more, but his entire body felt like it was on sensory overload. He could feel each rough thread of the pillow and sheets underneath him, rubbing against his hard nipples and even harder erection. He could hear his own cries of pleasure and Riley’s low grunts and moans, the sounds echoing around in his pleasure filled brain. 

He felt his body tensing and he couldn’t believe it, but he was actually about to come. His cock hadn’t even been touched, but he knew all he needed was a little more gratification to knock him over that ledge.

“Come on, come for me,” Riley ordered in the same voice as before, like a commanding officer demanding compliance from a lower ranking soldier. Xander didn’t know what it said about him, but all it took was one more thrust of Riley’s cock and his body was jerking, trembling as he came. 

Riley continued to ride him through wave after wave of his orgasm. Lips kissed his neck, farther down to his shoulder, and then teeth were biting down hard on his skin. Riley’s hands tightened their hold, nearly blocking the circulation of his fingers as Riley gave one last jolt of his hips and came with a deep groan that vibrated the skin his teeth had latched onto.

Xander focused on breathing as Riley’s body slumped against his and nearly knocked out any chance he had of recovering his ability to intake oxygen. He hissed in pain when Riley pulled his mouth off him. He glanced over his shoulder, spotting a couple spots of blood and the indent of Riley’s teeth. That was definitely going to leave a bruise. After a few seconds of rest, Riley slowly withdrew from him, pulling a soft moan from Xander as he did so. 

He contemplated rolling over, to avoid the gross wet spot underneath him, but his muscles were too weak for him to move. Instead he turned his head and watched Riley walk into the bathroom to dispose of the condom. There was the sound of running water and the man returned with a damp wash cloth. Xander made a point to try and keep his eyes open as Riley gently wiped him down, before climbing back onto the bed. He felt arms encircling him, pulling him away from the dreaded wet spot and into a warm embrace. Riley’s chin rested on his shoulder and blue-grey eyes gazed down at him as Riley held him from behind.

Xander cleared his throat. “Wow.”

“I think wow sums it up,” Riley agreed. The man sighed and kissed the spot he had bit down on. “Sorry about that.”

“Nah, it’s nice,” he said softly. “Proof this happened.”

“I wish…” 

“That we could keep doing this?” Xander finished, glancing up to see Riley nod. “Yeah, me too, but sooner or later I’ll be heading home and I don’t know what you’re off to do.”

“School,” Riley offered. There was a moment of silence. “I’m here for the rest of the week, though, before I have to head to campus. Maybe, well, you’d like to get together before I leave?”

He started to laugh, twisting around in Riley’s hold to look him full in the face. “Are you asking me out on a date?”

“Yeah, I think I kind of am,” Riley admitted, blushing.

“I think I could go for a movie and dinner,” Xander told him, not bothering to hide his grin. He darted forward, kissing Riley hard on the mouth, before pulling back. 

“It’s a date, then.”

“Yup, so long as no one kills me before then,” Xander said cheerfully. Inwardly he cringed. Really, his Hellmouth instincts and so called vigilance needed to be reprogrammed, because that was just asking for trouble.


End file.
